Eu and I
by hellsespada1
Summary: After the latest encounter with the forces that seek to complicate his life, Ayumu Aikawa takes a moment to figure out why he can't remember yesterday. Perhaps his friends have the answer.


**A/N: Here I am with yet another lesser known anime. I highly recommend this one; it's both action packed and extremely comical.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?.**

Eu and I

Most people will just carry on with their lives without noticing it. In this world, there are untouchable secrets.

Oh, my name is Ayumu Aikawa. I'm a zombie... and also a masou shoujo. And as I sit here at the table, drinking tea the same as any other normal person may do, it would seem that I survived another ridiculous scenario. Or so I'm told. I have no recollection.

"It's good to be home." I say to the open air. Though sitting as I am, my eyes closed and chin resting on my hand, I know I won't hear a response from the girl sitting here with me.

After a few moments I decide to open my eyes and look over at the girl. "Where are Haruna and Sera?"

Picking up her pen she taps her notepad. On it, in elegant kanji is written: 'Shopping'

I nod once and look towards the TV where her gaze is fixed. Finding it of little interest I instead turn back to the girl (one of the girls) who shares my apartment.

As usual, her expression is completely blank. She can't allow herself to show emotion after all. Still, she looks really beautiful. She has this long silver hair with bangs that hang over her helm. Yeah, as in helmet, but maybe more like an armored headband since it's not the full thing. The rest of her outfit I suppose you might call a robe. Blue, with thin white stripes across it vertically. Over it she wears a breastplate, gauntlets and side guards that cover her thighs that all gleam a shade of silver darker than her hair.

I know what you're thinking: I live with a crazy cosplayer. But that's not right at all. Actually, she's a necromancer. That has nothing to do with her outfit though. The armor is tied with her aversion to speaking. But yes, she's a necromancer, and the reason why I'm a zombie. And this scenario is why we're currently waiting for a magical girl and a vampire ninja to get food for dinner.

I know that all sounds crazy, but trust me on this. It's a long story and doesn't really make sense to me either.

And as I said before, I have no memory of what happened yesterday. Well... I only remember being snapped out of some sort of semi-consciousness when Eu and Haruna ran a chainsaw through my stomach.

I said just to go with it right?

Anyway, I can't shake the feeling that something happened that I should be aware of...

"Say... Eu?" I say, taking another sip from my tea.

That's who I'm sitting with by the way. The necromancer Eucliwood Hellscythe, the girl who changed my life. Though as I mentioned, she's not much for conversation.

I look into her deep, azure eyes when they turn towards me. "What happened yesterday?"

She gestures for me to look at a new note.

'Nothing'

I rapped my fingers against the table top and continued to meet her gaze. "It wasn't nothing." I insist sternly. "If it had truly been nothing then I wouldn't be missing the memory of it."

'A part of you remembers it.'

I stare at the note a moment longer. "Which part?"

She casts her eyes down away from mine and after a moment, writes another note.

'A part I do not wish to see again...'

"So I wasn't mistaken then..." I begin slowly. "Yesterday, once I had snapped out of... whatever it was that was wrong with me, I saw something. I came to just in time to watch something vanish from your eyes."

She looks back up at me inquisitively. Or at least, I can only guess that's the look she intends.

"It was fear. Until I came back to myself, there was fear in your eyes. What were you afraid of, Eu? Please, tell me what happened."

She continues to stare at me for a moment, as if debating whether or not I'd be better off not knowing. Again, I glimpse the tiniest flicker of fear in her eyes.

What the hell had happened? What could possibly have made Eu, the center of everything and most powerful being in the underworld, be afraid?

Was it something I did? Something I became...?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw that Eu had started writing. She filled a page of her notebook and ripped it out. Handing it to me to read, she began writing another. I read the paper as she hands it to me and shortly receive another. This went on for a few more minutes and pages until I had the full story of what had happened yesterday.

Flinging the last sheet onto the pile, I stretch out on my back, crossing my arms behind my head which rests only a short distance from her lap.

I tilt my head to meet her eyes from down where I am and finally speak. "So I really became like that, huh?"

She nods, peering down at me.

"Well... I needed to become more powerful, right? It sounds like I did just that. Maybe that side of me isn't so bad... it could come in handy."

Eu shakes her head more enthusiastically than I think I've ever seen her do.

"But it could help us win our battle. What about that form could be so bad that it's not worth using to win?"

Slowly, she picks up her pen and begins to write. I watch her hand as it creates the graceful strokes, but for a moment I see her falter. She struggles with a symbol like she doesn't know it... or is somehow uncertain about it.

When she's finished she hands it to me face down, stands and begins walking around the table.

I hold the note up to read it.

'In that form, you were no longer the Ayumu that I love.'

I read the note over and over again, not knowing what to say. When I finally set it down I see that she's now standing over me.

"Eu?"

Without saying a word she sits down in my lap, her legs folded under her on either side of mine. The moment I sit up, she wraps her arms around me. After faltering for a moment, I return her embrace. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable hug ever (she's wearing armor after all), but at this point I didn't care.

"Are you okay Eu?" I ask after a moment.

She retracts one arm to hold up a note: 'I don't want you to change Ayumu.'

Ah, that's right... Had I really forgotten how much I mean to this girl? It's because of me that she's here with us now. I promised I would always protect her. That I'd fight off the fate that tries to cause her torment. Even if that means fighting a part of myself.

"Hey, don't worry about that." I say, patting the top of her head. "It's not that easy to get rid of me. Not even for you. I'm not going anywhere and I'm certainly not going to change."

A few tears form at the corner of her eyes and I wipe them away gently. I wrap my arms around her again and after a moment I can't help but laugh.

'What is it?'

"It's just that, I never get to be this close to you. It makes me really... happy."

'What about when I was sick?'

"Ah, when you slept in my bed? Actually, Haruna threw me on the floor and took my place."

I can feel her shoulders bounce as we both laugh at this. I stare once more into her beautiful azure eyes. Sitting with her in my lap, a soft smile across her lips, I begin to think... I really hope a giant monster doesn't spawn.

Oh right, that's what happens when she lets her emotions show.

She holds up a new note to pull me out of my thoughts: 'Maybe I should sleep with you tonight then.'

"Yeah..." I manage after a moment. "I'd like that"

Now I have another thought. One that will surely get me killed. I lean in to kiss her...

SLAM!

"Hey guys, we got the foo...! Ayumoron!"

"You damn, despicable insect."

This is what I meant by the way... "Guys wait! It's not what you...!

"What do you think you're doing to her?! Pervert! PERVERT!"

And so just like that, I had a flying kick coming straight towards my head.

Ok, that was a little sudden. Let's see...

These are my other two roommates which, of course, I acquired through bizarre circumstances. The one who called me an insect is Seraphim, the vampire ninja. Currently she'd like to cut me in half with the sword she's holding. The one trying to separate my head from my shoulders is Haruna, the masou shoujo (magically equipped girl), although currently I hold her magical powers. And no, I don't mean magical girl, there's some sort of difference. I think that's everything. Where was I?

Tmp!

That's not the sound I was expecting to hear. Nor do I feel the usual pain that comes with a kick in the face. When I open my eyes, I see why.

Eu had caught Haruna's foot in midair before it struck. The both of them stand there dumbfounded and I'll admit that I'm looking just about the same.

"N...necromancer?" Is all Haruna can manage.

"Hellscythe-dono? Why...?" But Seraphim gets cut off when Eu releases Haruna's foot and holds up a note.

'Please leave us alone.'

"But...!" They both begin.

'Now.'

Something about that little word really gets to them. Sera grabs hold of the reluctant Haruna and pulls her into the kitchen, slamming the door behind them.

"Never a dull moment." I say, scratching the back of my head.

Eu nods in agreement.

'I'm sorry we were interrupted.'

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't have any control over it."

'You aren't mad at them?'

"How could I be possibly be mad? Without you guys, my life would be the same boring thing it always was. The three of you have made me happier than I ever could have imagined. Especially you..."

And to my surprise, she moves to pick up where I had left off.

She leans in slowly and just before our lips connect, she says, "You've made me really happy too... Ayumu."

I smile into the kiss. Her lips are so soft and it seems as if everything she keeps hidden away is conveyed in this single connection. We kiss for a few moments longer until we separate for air. A light blush plays over her cheeks and that only makes me want to kiss her again.

Between pecks I have a vague feeling that I heard a door slide shut, but I really didn't care anymore. In the middle of one kiss, I feel her tongue lick at my lips. I slip mine out to meet hers and they play together for a moment. Our tongues dance together for a time, slipping into each other's mouths and trying to take control from the other.

She finally breaks our connection with a soft gasp and smiles at me sweetly. One arm still wrapped around her, I begin to stroke her hair with the other.

"Yeah... the happiest I've ever been." I sigh.

She's silent for a moment.

Her head now pressed against my chest, a timid voice reaches my ears. "How long do you think your happiness will last Ayumu?"

For a moment, I take in the scene around me. After all those years I lived alone, in just the last few months my life had become like this. In my lap sits a beautiful girl who saw fit to save me from death. From the kitchen, I can hear Haruna throwing a fit and the sounds of the struggle as Seraphim tries to keep the girl from trying to kick me in the head again. Something she would very much like to do herself, except that she knows better than to defy Eu's own wishes.

I've never been happier to have them all here with me. Everyone that I've met since becoming a zombie, all the people who shattered my quite little existence, I won't trade their friendship for any amount of privacy. It doesn't matter what hardships I'm put through for knowing them.

Are you listening Gaea? Then do your worst. There's nothing we can't overcome, so long as Eu and I are side by side.

I whisper softly in her ear, "So long as you and I are side by side."

**This shouldn't be the last you see of this pairing from me. I'm hoping that you were intrigued enough to want to watch. Or at least confused enough. Till next time.**


End file.
